customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kata89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Hero Factory Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kata89 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Meighan (help forum | blog) Matoro1's userpage. I understand your position. I too belive the d-word to be a swear word. However, I must ask that you not edit someone else's userpage without their permission. I protected it, and you came with a username to subvert said protection. A userpage is a user's private property, so to speak. It is not to be edited by anyone else without permission. Please, if Matoro1 wants to use that word on his page, it's up to him. Also Wikia's age limit is 13. Said children have probably heard said language before, and can ignore it, and choose not to visit that userpage. You shouldn't have any problems with young children, as they should not be here. I choose to ignore this choice, simply because its his userpage. I leave it alone. I strongly suggest to you to do the same, as persistence in editing his userpage will result in a ban. Please, let sleeping dogs lie. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 21:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Still, I must insist that you do not make any further edits to his page. I'm afraid that should I see one more I will be forced to block you. King Joe: CHFW B'crat, Ninjago Wiki Sensei Master. Say somethin to me! 22:16, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Very true and I respect the fact that you have such strong feelings against that particular word, but, at the end of the day, it's just one word on a user page. I'm not going to change it. Adding annoying to the end won't lessen the impact or prevent it from being what you think is a swear in any way, and, while I agree that wikia has a broad cultural community, you must respect my belief that it is not a swear. I hope this has not created tensions between us as I do not want to make enemies, especially with somebody who bothered to read my page in the first place. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 12:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, I should probably clear that bit up. The word you don't like me using is the only remotely innappropriate word I would ever use on any wiki. I would never directly swear and I can assure you that would not happen. I'm glad we can put this behind us and move forwards. I wouldn't worry about anybody reading it. If I get another complaint or if activity suddenly shoots up then I'll probably change it but, for the moment, I wouldn't worry about anybody reading it. And there's no need to add the loyal servant of Matoro1 thing to your sig. That implies that I don't respect your view when I do. (And because I have enough servant already! XD) [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 13:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:HF story Well, I suppose it was kinda funny but not in the right mood. Still, I'm glad you realize I did not mean to offend anyone but I'm happier to hear that you've been reading my pages. :D That means a lot. What did you think of chapter 1 of Dance in the Flames, which I posted last night? [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 13:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! :D If you're interested in reading some of my Bionicle stories, here's a link to my saga guide. [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 15:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, I look forward to reading it. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium! 15:20, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Well... XD No but seriously, I think it would be good to read. (Not that I'm trying to pressure you into rushing it or anything. :P) [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Thanks, it's going to be harsh! There're expecting early snow showers and I have my exams in February, which means I won't be able to cover everything before my prelims. D: Still, thanks for reading it. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Yeah, that's a pretty old blog. I've been back to school since the end of August. (GAH! Stupid short UK holidays!) :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? No worries, and er... with tremendous difficulty. :P Nah, you can use mine if you want to. Just change the Matoro1 part and the colors as you want and put whatever you want to say between the . Like this: [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] Random small text! Hope that helps. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? I'm afraid I don't know a lot about roller coasters (aside from how to spell them :S) but I'd be happy to read your story. :P Where can I find it? [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Hmm... Well, like I said in the blog, I'm a little busy. But I guess I can shift some time around to edit your story. Sure! :D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Glad to hear it. :P As for my job, I just hang around metal scrapyards and sell stuff to people. As for the story, that's just chapter 1 my friend! I intend to have at least fifteen more of the same length, which is why I'm going to find it difficult. DX [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Well, I get paid in fluff. You can never get enough fluff. :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Re:Past of the Heroes Awesome! :P I like the general plot and the daker side that is shown through the killing of the heroes, though I think that the introductions of a lot of characters are a little vague and undiscriptive, I can see a lot of potential in it from what I've read so far! :P :P [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Thanks! It's awesome, and I'm glad you noticed! :P As for Reacher, yeah, he is pretty cool, if I may saw so myself. I tried to customize the 1.0 frame as much as I could with different colors, limbs, and tyre-pieces. Still, I've also removed the D-Word from my page. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Matoro1/Saga_Guide 27] What do you think of my new sig? Message I saw the competetion you want between M1 and I ... it's a joke, right? *Sharpens chainsaw." Right? Just kidding, he can try if he wants, but even though I'm not an Administrator doesn't mean that I can't keep editing. Admins have a priveledge, it is given to them with their performed duties. [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'at the']] [[User:Starscream7|'Dark side of the Moon']] 00:13, October 26, 2011 (UTC)